Un tan suave y esponjoso ¡hurra te amo!
by ioseas
Summary: Pues bueno, mi primer fic aun no lo termino, y este sera de 5 capitulos si es que no veo aceptación, de ser que haya buena aceptación hare ya sea 3 o 4 capitulos mas, bueno como notaran ya pasaron 3 años ya se graudaron todas las chica de K-on y Love live, habra muchas sorpresas y veran amor yuri asi que esepero muchas visitas, espero que comenten y si les gusta compartan
1. ¡La boda de Sawako-sensei!

Esta no es solo una casa, sino una gran mansión, podemos ver que tienen un piano en un cuarto, el mismo está cerca de una de una ventana, en otro cuarto podemos ver la cosas que utiliza un cirujano y así mismo el título del Doctor Nishikino. Él tiene una hija que se acaba de graduar, su regalo fue un viaje a Londres y también estar en casa de tío Kaito, quien regresara con ella a Japón y establecerse ahí, pues está a punto de casarse con una maestra.

No muy lejos de esa gran mansión esta otra, pero en es de la familia Kotobuki, y ahí está una rubia joven preparando un té con algo de ansias, de pronto se escucha el timbre de la casa.

-¡Yo abro! – Grito la joven rubia a sus innumerables sirvientes.

-¡Mugi-chan! – Un eufórico grito se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta de la mansión, detrás de la puerta había 6 chicas esperando entrar a la casa de la joven.

-Hola a todas pasen el té está casi listo, ¿Azusa-chan trajiste el pastel de limón? – Hablaba con ellas mostrándoles el gran comedor donde iban a tomar el té.

-Claro Tsumugi-sempai, aquí lo traigo. – Le mostraba un gran pastel de limón Azusa a Mugi.

-Pastel... – Lo veían con deseos de ya comerlo 2 de las chicas.

-Ritsu no seas tan golosa. – Le decía una pelinegra quien con ella llevaba un bajo para zurdos.

-¡Yui!, espera el té al menos hermana. – Una chica que le gritaba a su hermana quien estaba a punto de meterle el dedo al pastel, dejado de lado a su guitarra.

-Pero Ui. – En tono chillón empezaba protestar. – Ya déjame comer un poco, por favor. – Siguió protestando por varios minutos hasta que otra chica comenzó a reír.

-Jajajaja, no han cambiado nada chica, a pesar de que nos graduamos hace tres años de la preparatoria, siguen con la misma actitud de siempre. – Su sonrisa no se borró, pero algunas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, al recordar sus tiempos de preparatoria.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que tienes razón Nodaka, pero no brotes lagrimas por favor. – Nuevamente la chica del bajo hablaba, también con una sonrisa y unas cuantas lágrimas también salieron en su rostro.

-Yo digo que Nodoka tiene toda la razón, ya que tu Mio, sigues siendo una miedosa. – La volteo a ver Ritsu, quien tenía un rostro travieso.

De pronto volvió a aparecer Tsumugi en el gran comedor, comenzaron a beber el té, tomarse fotos, tener pláticas de sus viejos tiempos, hasta que Ritsu abrió un tema que a todas les intereso.

-¿Creen que Sawaki-sensei, se haya casado? – Preguntaba muy curiosa a todas sus amigas

-No lo sé, ahora que lo dices, yo fui hace poco a la preparatoria y no la encontré. – Comentaba Nodoka a las otras chicas.

En ese momento como arte de magia, mientras comentaban el tema, el teléfono de Mio sono.

-Bueno, ¿quién habla? – Contestaba su teléfono Mio.

"Hola ¿Mio?, es ese tu nombre verdad" – Se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono – "Soy Cristina la amiga de Sawako, ¿me recuerdas?"

-Claro que te recuerdo, ¿qué pasa? – respondía Mio.

"Sawako se va a casar" – Si caía en el momento en el que las chicas se preguntaban eso mismo. (Mio puso el altavoz en su teléfono, y les dijo a las demás)

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaban todas eufóricas a escuchar la respuesta.

"¿Quiénes están contigo, son las chicas de Hökago Tea Time?" – Preguntaba Cristina.

-Sí, ¿En qué podemos ayudar? – Preguntaba Mio, un poco entusiasmada y no solo ella todas tenían un gran brillo en sus ojos.

"Bueno, para ser sincera, las chicas querían tocar en su boda, pero tomando en cuenta que ella reacciona de otra manera menos linda, pensé: ¿Por qué no darle la sorpresa de que las chicas que ella "entreno" toquen en su boda?, sería bueno también para que tengan un reencuentro con ella, y bueno sé que no les costara trabajo ya que he escuchado que siguen tocando" – Ese fue la respuesta de la amiga de la juventud de Sawako, quien al mismo tiempo les dio la dirección de la iglesia y el lugar donde se haría la fiesta

A partir de ese día las chicas comenzaron a ensayar, pero el mes pasó tan rápido, que un abrir y cerrar de ojos llego el día de la boda.

Las chicas se habían citado en la estación del tren para ir a la boda, pero como era de esperarse se hizo demasiado tarde y Yui no llegaba.

-Es momento de irnos, no la podremos esperar todo el día. – Decía Mio a las demás quienes asintieron y tomaron el siguiente tren.

En la casa de Yui pasa lo siguiente:

Yui estaba sentada en pijama viendo televisión, esperando dieran las 2 pm ya que a esa hora acordaron ensayar en casa de Ristu para tocar en la boda de Sawako (si como pueden ver se le olvido que ese ya era el día de la boda), Ya eran las 12 pm, se levantó y fue al cuarto de Ui.

-Ui, ¿me puedes preparas algo de comer, por favor? – Le pedía Yiu a su hermana, quien adormilada trato de responder.

-Claro Yui, enseguida bajo. – Yui se bajó a la sala a seguir viendo la tele, Ui se levantó, miro el reloj, veo que era tarde y se apresuró a vestirse, de pronto miro hacia el cuarto de Yui y vio que era el día de la boda. – One-chan, creo que ya se te hizo demasiado tarde.

-Etto, ¿para qué Ui? – La miro de cabeza y le pregunto.

-¿No recuerdas que día es hoy verdad? – Le preguntaba un tanto regañona Ui a su hermana.

-Um, um, um… ¿Mi cumpleaños? – Contestaba un tanto risueña y con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-¡No! – Respondía algo enfada Ui a su hermana – Es el día de la boda de Sawa-sensei. – Continuo hablando Ui regañando a su hermana.

-Tu mientes, no es hoy, las chicas ya me hubieran hablado… – Tomando su celular, al verlo noto que tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de Asuza, 2 de Ristu, 4 de Tsumugi y 3 de Mio, además de 5 mensajes del teléfono de Nodoka quien también iba asistir a la boda (Olvide mencionarlo Nodoka en este punto se vuelve su representante). Al ver eso Yui corrió a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-Apresúrate, no puedo creer que olvidaras el día one-chan. – Ahora más tranquila Ui apuraba a Yui.

-Ya basta no me regañes, tendré suficiente con el regaño que me dará Nodoka. – En su cuarto totalmente apurada vistiéndose Yui.

Después de 15 minutos Yui bajo con un vestido negro, con su guitarra, y pidió a Ui que le hiciera algún peinado para el momento.

Casi a la 1:30 pm salió corriendo de su casa, a la 1:45 tomo el tren y llego a la iglesia 2:15, el acto religioso ya había terminado, pero estaban las fotos con la pareja.

-¡Yui por aquí! – Le gritaba Ritsu para que se acercara a ellas.

-Chicas, perdón por llegar temprano, perdón, perdón, perdón. – Se disculpó por mucho tiempo Yui con todas, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes, ya estás aquí, ahora solo esperemos que la fiesta resulte bien. – Comentaba Nodoka, a quien extrañamente algo le preocupaba.

-¿A qué te refieres Nodoka-sempai? – Preguntaba Asuza a Nodoka.

-No sé porque pero, siento que esa chica pelirroja la conozco de algún lado. – Le respondía Nodoka a Asuza quien se desconcertó y como todas miraron a una chica pelirroja cerca de una pelinegra y una chica rubia, con aspectos más grande que ella.

-Yo si la conozco, vive cerca de mi casa, solo que es muy rara y no le hablo. – Comento Tsumugi – Sino mal recuerdo, su papá es doctor y nombre es Nishikino Maki. – Finalizaba Mugi.

-Nishikino, umm, Nishikino, etto, ¡¿Nishikino?! – Se ponía algo sorprendida Nodoka.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntaban las todas las chicas.

-Ella… ella es… es o más bien fue, una ¡School Idol! – Exclamaba muy emocionada Nodoka.

-Oh… ¿podemos invitarla a contar con nosotras? – Preguntaba algo extrañada Yui.

De pronto ese extraño momento se quedó de lado, ya que Cristina apareció detrás de ellas.

-Chicas, ¿No se tomaran la foto con la novia? – Le hacia una pregunta a las chicas, quienes no la habían notado y como era de acostumbrarse Mio corrió a una esquina muriendo del susto.

-Esto es una iglesia, aquí no hay fantasmas, esto es una iglesia, aquí no hay fantasmas. – Se reprimía así misma Mio.

-Fantasmas en una iglesia, bu… – Ristu como siempre espantando a Mio.

-Ya chicas dejen de jugar y vamos con Sawako-sensei. – Les decía Nodoka a las demás quienes asintieron y se fueron a tomar la foto con la pareja.

Al llegar a la fila del retrato estuvieron más cerca de la chica pelirroja y Nodoka de nuevo se notó algo alterada.

-¿Qué te pasa Nodoka? – Preguntaba Mio muy extrañada.

-Es que no entiendo que haga esa chica aquí. – Respondía Nodoka a Mio.

-Ahora que recuerdo esa chica también es tecladista. – Comentaba Mugi a las chicas quienes se miraron sorprendidas. – Si lo notaron ella fue la que estuvo tocando el piano dentro de la iglesia. – Prosiguió hablando Mugi, haciéndolas recordar.

-Tienes razón, ¿será familiar de Sawa-sensei? – Comentaba Ritsu a las chicas quienes se pusieron pensativas.

-O qué tal si es familiar de su esposo. – Respondía Asuza.

-No ustedes porque se preocupan por eso chicas, yo solo quiero llegar a la fiesta y comer, por las prisas ya ni me dio de Ui. – Comentaba Yui, provocando que todas las chicas dejaran el tema de la pelirroja y comenzaran a reír.

Después de las risas se acercaron con la pareja y como era de esperarse Sawako se sorprendió al verlas.

-¡Son… son… son, USTEDES! – Lanzaba un gran grito a las chicas a las cuales logro reconocer y las abrazo.

-Sawa-sensei, aprietas. – Era el reclamo que lanzaba en tono bajo Asuza.

-¿Qué hacen aquí, como supieron, desde a qué hora llegaron, que hacen aquí con sus instrumentos? – Muchas preguntas de Sawako a las chicas.

-Te venimos a acompañar a tu boda Sawako sensei. – Respondia Nodoka algo ilusionada a verla vestida todo de blanco.

-Y Cristina pidió que tocáramos en boda. – También argumentaba Mio.

-Sinceramente yo quiera ver esto para creerlo. – Comentaba Ritsu un poco juguetona.

-Yo también. – Así mismo con el mismo tono Yui hablo, no Tardo Mio en golpear a las 2.

-Sawako-sensei, se ve muy bonita vestida de novia. – La miraba Mugi con un gran resplandor en su rostro.

-Ritsu y Yui son unas bobas, Mugi verdad que me veo tan linda. – Eran esas las palabras de Sawako.

_-¡Que no me escucho, dije que vamos a tocar! – _Se Preguntaba así misma Mio.

El momento de la fotografía paso, como era de esperarse Ristu realizo una de sus travesuras, pasaron las demás personas a la fotografía, Cristina fue por las chicas y se las llevo en su auto para que empezaran a acomodarse, puesto ellas recibirían a la pareja con una canción.

Llegaron los invitados, luego una limosina con 9 chicas que también corrieron apresuradas al escenario, al llegar ahí se encontraron con las 6 chicas y Cristina.

-Oh, Maki, ¿recuerdas que te dije que invitaría a algunas chicas? – Le decía Cristina a la chica pelirroja.

-A claro pero, nosotras queremos recibir a la pareja con una canción. – Respondía Maki a Cristina quien la miro.

-Pero dijimos que ustedes tocarían en la noche, deja que primero pasa la sorpresa de Sawa-chan y luego que pase la de tu tío anda. – Eran las palabras de Cristina quien casi se comportaba como una niña suplicando.

-¡¿Tío?! – Era la exclamación de las chicas de Hökago Tea Time que se escuchaba en escenario.

-¿Tu eres sobrina del novio de Sawako-sensei? – Preguntaba Mugi con un brillo en los ojos.

-Si así es chica yo soy la sobrina de Kaito Nishikino. – Era la vaga respuesta de la chica pelirroja, quien después de responder la pregunta de Mugi volteo a mirar a sus acompañantes. – Chicas ellas tocaran primero que nosotras. – Era lo que le decía a las 8 chicas detrás de ella.

La pelirroja y sus acompañantes salieron del escenario un poco molestas, pero también con ansias de ya ver llegar a la pareja de la noche. Después de unos minutos llego la pareja y en el escenario el ambientador de la fiesta les dio la bienvenida.

-¡Señoras y señores con ustedes la pareja de la noche Nishikino Kaito y Yamanaka Sawako! – Toda la gente empezó a silbar, aplaudir y gritar una y otra vez _"¡viva los novios!"._

De pronto el ambientador pido calma y volvió a hablar.

-Ahora como una sorpresa para la pareja con ustedes… – Se quedó callado por un segundo y se acercó a la esquina donde Nodoka le dio un papel. -¡Con ustedes Hökago Tea Time! – Salió de escena el ambientador y se abrió el telón donde ya estaba las chicas preparadas para tocar.

_KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
>yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa<br>itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
>zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne<br>yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
>futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na<em>

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
>futari dake no Dream Time kudasai<br>o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)<br>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

_futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
>sarige na egao wo fukayomisugite Overheat!<br>itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
>hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo<br>yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
>futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no<em>

_aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
>suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no<br>totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?_

_mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
>shizen ni hanaseba<br>nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
>sonna ki suru kedo<em>

_dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
>hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo<br>te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
>aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)<em>

_aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
>ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!<br>moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne_

_fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)<br>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)_

Al terminar la canción todos los invitados aplaudieron y como era de esperarse Sawako comenzó a tener un gran brillo en sus ojos, tomo a su esposo lo tomo de la mano y pidió que las chicas tocaran otra canción…


	2. El dia que anhele

**En este cap esta algo confuso, entiendan estudiar, dormir 4 horas y hacer un capitilo de casi 6 hojas con demasiado relleno y decir como rayos es que lo acabe :D, bueno pues espero les guste el de hoy y pues yo creo nos leemos el viernes para hoy dormir mas y mañana solo dedicarme al señor estudio, el tercer capitulo empezara el yuri pero lo bueno sera en los 2 ultimos capitulos.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hace 2 meses, en la mansión donde hay un piano cerca de la ventana y en el otro cuarto los artefactos de cirujano, en un cuarto no muy lejos de donde podemos observar el piano, esta una chica pelirroja, con un lápiz en la mano llenando un papel.<p>

(A partir de aquí Maki habla y se va intercalando a la historia).

Leía el papel que tenía frente a mis ojos "cosas que hare después de la preparatoria", si era una tarea que debía entregar mañana, puesto ya solo tengo una semana más para seguir en la preparatoria, pero creo yo lo mejor lo pase siendo una school idol con M's.

-¿Qué piensas amor? – Me sacaba de mi pensamiento Makoto, por cierto él es mi novio desde hace 6 meses, lo conocí cerca de mi casa, quería que le enseñara a tocar piano pero él ya era bueno, temo que solo fue para conocerme más.

-En que hare después de la preparatoria – Le respondía a mi chico quien solo me sonrío y procedió a pedirme el lápiz y el papel.

-Para fácil y rápido escribiremos, que te casaras con Tsuchimiya Makoto y tendrás 2 hijos con él. – Rápidamente le quite mi papel y lápiz, él se quedó sorprendido ante mi acción.

-Espera un segundo, eso será cuando termine la universidad y si es que acaso logras convencerme a mí y luego el reto de convencer a mi padre. – Era mi respuesta al mismo tiempo comencé a reír un poco por su mirada de disgusto.

-A, pero no dices que no me casare contigo, pero en verdad ¿será tan difícil convencer a tu padre? – Únicas palabras que Makoto podía decir en ese momento.

-Soy hija única y casi soy como el tesoro de mi padre, ¿crees que me dejara sola a mi suerte con cualquier tipo? – Era mi respuesta hacia él quien siguió mirando con disgusto.

-Es por eso que luego me disgusta venir a estar contigo, te preocupas más por al apático de tu padre, que no te permite hacer nada que tu sueñas y no por ti, por lograr tus metas. – Era algo que en gran aspecto tenía razón el pero me disguste con él en ese momento.

-Si tanto te ha de disgustar que hable de él, ¡lárgate y déjame sola! – Lo corría con un gran grito y lágrimas en mis ojos, puesto me dolía que se fuera ya que no le vería hasta después de mi viaje a Londres.

Makoto se fue y yo seguí pensando en mi tarea, de pronto escuche un teléfono sonar, por un instante me brillaron los ojos pues, pensé que era el mío y que mi novio me había marcado un tanto arrepentido para pedirme disculpas, pero al encontrar el teléfono vi que era uno negro, el cual no reconocía.

Al tomarlo conteste la llamada que tenía entrante el teléfono.

"Nodoka eres tú." – Era la voz de Makoto, me quede callada pero no colgué la llamada. – "Amor deja de jugar y contesta." – Me saque de quicio, me contuve las lágrimas y el nudo en mi garganta. – "Manabe Nodoka, ya amor deja de jugar necesito mi teléfono." – No pude más tenía que hablar.

-¡A partir de este momento no quiero que regreses a mi casa y tu teléfono olvídalo porque cuando ya no suene mis voz, será porque lo rompí idiota! – Ataque de mala actitud o yo no sé qué fue eso pero estaba muy enojada en ese momento.

Después de eso me olvide de mi tarea, cerré totalmente mi cuarto y me tire a llorar por horas, hasta que escuche alguien tocar la puerta.

-Maki abre, trajimos algunos pastelillas, tu madre está preparando café y el tío Kaito ya está aquí también. – Las palabras Tío Kaito está aquí me animaron demasiado, tanto que olvide por completo el sin sabor de mi rompimiento con Makoto.

-Claro padre ya bajo. – Era mi respuesta que fue muy animada, me levante a prisa, me puse algo de ropa más formal pues hoy era el día en el que conocería a la prometida de mi tío.

Se preguntaran, ¿por qué lo quiero tanto?, es por el hecho de que por tan solo llevarme con él 8 años es como si fuera mi hermano mayor, es tan alocado y me sorprende que haya encontrado a una mujer que lo quiera como es, puesto él no es muy bueno con las chicas. Él siempre me apoya, que hasta cuando fui al segundo love live con M´s, él estuvo en la presentación dándome a su apoyo, la única persona en mi familia que apoya mi música. Mi tío fue un integrante del club de música en la preparatoria de hombres a la que asistió, no recuerdo bien el nombre, pero tengo grabaciones de su música que pongo cuando estoy completamente sola.

Pero bueno ahora ya baje.

-¡Tío Kaito! – Gritaba muy emocionado al verlo sentado en el sofá de la sala tomado de la mano de su novia.

-Señorita Maki. – Me sonreía y tomaba un rostro un tanto pervertido mirándome a los pechos.

-¡Tío!, basta de eso. – Era mi expresión de un enojo juguetón al ver su mirada pervertida.

-Sabes que es broma Maki. – Se reía un poco y de pronto entro mi madre con 2 meseros quienes dejaron un platón con pastelillos, y, otro con 5 tazas y un jarrón de café, sobre la mesa.

-Muy bien todos a comer estas delicias. – Era mi madre la que hablaba con un poco de entusiasmo, mi padre tardo en regresar pues fue por algo dentro de su cuarto donde deja sus cosas que ocupa en el consultorio.

-Kaito, mi madre me dijo que te diera esto cuando pidieras la mano de alguna mujer. – Mi padre tenía entre sus manos un anillo con un rubí color azul, casi como el de mi madre, al verlo me sorprendí tanto pero, no más que la novia de mi tío, quien al ver el anillo hizo un tiradero de café, tirando la taza y escupiendo lo que tenía en la boca.

-Oh, por Dios, esto será mío, Kaito, perdón pero, ¿no crees que es mucho? – Era el comentario de la entusiasmada novia de mi tío, quien al ver que mi tío negó que era mucho, le arrebató el anillo a mi padre con mucha fiereza.

Después de eso recordé mi tarea, pedí disculpas para subir a mi cuarto, al estar ahí, en mi tarea puse que quería ser casi como mi tío y también como mi padre, una gran doctora, tratando de no romper la tradición de la familia.

Al otro día, mi tío me llevo a la escuela en su auto, al llegar vi a Rin quien miraba como esperando a alguien.

-¡Rin! – Le gritaba para que volteara a verme.

-¿Eh? – Me logro escuchar pero no me logro ver.

-Aquí en el Ferrari azul. – Le daba la indicación de donde estaba.

-¡Oh! Maki, ¿ese es el auto de Makoto? – Ella preguntaba un tanto emocionada, cosa que me volvió a lo del día anterior.

-No, he terminado con él el día de ayer, te explico haya dentro. – Era mi respuesta con un tono triste, a lo que Rin asintió con un rostro preocupado.

Me baje del carro de mi tío camine con Rin hacía el salón de clases, y le explique lo que había pasado con Makoto. Después de unos minutos comenzaron las clases, lo extraño es que nunca llego Hanayo a clases y me preocupe así que le mande algunos mensaje.

"_Hanayo que pasa ¿porque no viniste?" – _Mi mensaje.

"_Hola Maki, llegare tarde, es que no sabía que poner en mi tarea, pero hoy por la mañana me decidí a escribir que quería seguir siendo una idol" – _Era el mensaje que mandaba unos minutos después.

Al estar en receso pensé en lo que me había respondido en su mensaje Hanayo, pero al llegar a la azotea de la escuela vi una sombra.

-¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntaba pero la sombra se movió como si el dueño de la misma corriera.

Me adentre en el lugar y llegar vi como un teclado estaba ahí plantado, a lo que me surgieron muchas dudas, de pronto mire a Makoto quien con una sonrisa, sabiendo que iba a estar ahí corrió al teclado y toco algo que yo conozco muy bien.

"_Aishiteru banzaai!  
>Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru<br>Aishiteru banzaai!  
>Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru ja nai<em>

_Waratte yo kanashii nara fukitobasou yo  
>Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku<br>Fuan demo shiawase he to tsunagaru michi ga  
>Miete kita yo na aozora<em>

_Tokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen  
>Kawaicha dame da yo minna no yume no ki yo sodate<em>

_Saa!  
>Daisuki da banzaai!<br>Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou  
>Daisuki da banzaai!<br>Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite_

_Susunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo  
>Susundara moeru taiyou higashi wo terasu<br>Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki he no michi wa  
>Dare mo shiranai ienai<em>

_Totsuzen arashi no naka he ochiru gin no hikari  
>Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoi<em>

_Saa!  
>Aishiteru banzaai!<br>Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru  
>Aishiteru banzaai!<br>Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada gooru ja nai_

_Tokidoki ame ga furu n da kaze de miki ga yureru  
>Issho ni iku n da minna no yume no ki yo sodate<em>

_Saa!  
>Daisuki da banzaai!<br>Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima wo tanoshimou  
>Daisuki da banzaai!<br>Ganbareru kara kinou ni te wo futte hora mae muite"_

Me miro desconsolado y procedió a hablar, yo estaba que no me la creía.

-Maki, no sé qué fue lo que escuchaste ayer en aquel teléfono, pero era una broma con mi prima Nodoka. – (Chicas nunca crean eso, es el peor error) en ese momento me sentía tan emocionada y con mi corazón palpitando demasiado, que me olvide de interrogarlo y solo lo perdone.

Después que lo perdone lo bese como nunca y estaba demasiado contenta que olvide preguntarle como entro a la escuela, solo cuando escuche el timbre regrese corriendo a mi salón.

Terminaron las clases, mi tío volvió por mí a la escuela lo cual me hizo aún más feliz. Por la noche, me salí al patio a recostarme y mirar a las estrellas, en ese momento recordé lo que Hanayo me había dicho en el mensaje, por lo cual corrí a mi habitación y tome mi celular, al tenerlo en mi mano busque el teléfono de Rin y Hanayo para hablar con las 2.

Al sentir que entro la llamada hable con ellas, les dije que si sería buena idea reunir a todas para cantaren la boda de mi tío, ellas se notaron muy entusiasmadas, pero el reto seria contactar a las demás.

A partir de ese de dia me dispuse a buscarlas en redes sociales a todas, por suerte encontré a Eri, quien en una plática me dijo que le avisaría a Nozomi. Hanayo y Rin contactaron a las demás, pero solo faltaba alguien, y era Nico.

El día de la graduación llego y yo me tuve que levantar muy temprano, para hacer mis maletas ya que al terminar la ceremonia de clausura me iría de viaje con mi tío y su novia.

Pasaron los días después del viaje y llegamos 2 semanas antes de que se casaran, un lunes, llego a la casa una visitante, era amiga de Sawako (la novia de mi tío), hablo conmigo durante unas horas, ya que sabía que yo le daría la sorpresa a mi tío en su boda.

Pero ella me pidió, dejara tocar a otras chicas, me dejo una grabación de la música de ellas y desde ese día las escuchaba.

Un día antes de la boda mire nuevamente a Makoto, y le comente sobre la boda.

-Entonces ¿te acompaño? – Era la pregunta que él decía.

-Me encantaría, pero prefiero que solo llegues al lugar de la fiesta. – Era lo que respondía, y eso se lo decía, porque mi padre no sabía de mi relación con él, enseguida Makoto asintió y me sentí feliz.

Al otro día mi tío me miro y me pidió que tocara el piano dentro de la iglesia, al terminar, vi que a lo lejos que todas las chicas de M´s habían llegado, si todas aunque no lo crean Nico también llego, al salir de la iglesia corrí y le pregunte como era había llegado.

-Nico, ¿Cómo te enteraste? – Era mi pregunta a la pelinegra que al verla mi corazón pálpito como aquella vez que Makoto me canto.

-Ya sabes una que está en todos lados. – Me miro un tanto extrañada y con voz sarcástica.

-Ya deja de estar de graciosa y dímelo. – Insiste en hacerla responder, pero en eso llego Eri.

-A veo que si pudiste llegar Nico. – Era lo que le decía Eri a la pelinegra quien se veía un poco egocéntrica.

-Pues ya vez cuando una chica empieza a manejar por todo Japón conoce todos los lugares del mundo. – Si era una engreída ahora lo es más, maldita Nico.

-Deja de ser una total engreída y dime si apoyaras. – Era lo que yo le argumentaba.

-Pero claro que te apoyare niñita, solo que cuando esto termine pediré un pago. – Eso me saco de mis casillas.

-¡Nico, eso no lo hare ni porque tu des el espectáculo sola! – Mi grito hizo que Nico se exaltara.

-¡Pues entonces me retiro, tengo cosas mejores que hacer! – Era un arranque de ira de Nico.

-Nico, nos iremos en limosina. – Talvez Eri salvo el día.

-¿Has dicho ¡limosina!? – Nico no tardo en regresar y pedirme disculpas.

A lo lejos pude ver como una chica pelinegra de lentes como de la edad de Eri me miraba mucho, de pronto le dije a la chica que nos tomáramos una foto con mi tío, pero había una extensa fila que decidimos esperar, pronto sentí nuevamente una mirada sobre mí y era esa misma chica.

Pasaron todas las personas a tomarse la foto con la pareja y casi al final me tome la foto con las chicas y la pareja.

Rápidamente nos dirigimos a la limosina, Nico parecía como un pez en el agua moviendo todas las cosas y tomándose fotos con su celular.

Llegamos al lugar de la boda y me diriji con las chicas al escenario del lugar, pero ya ahí había 6 chicas y la amiga de Sawako, eran algo raras pues se sorprendieron al saber que yo era sobrina de Kaito.

Salimos del escenario y minutos después llego la pareja, presentaron a la banda, quien se notaba conocía muy bien Sawako, puesto se emocionó mucho. Esa banda toco durante casi una hora, después comimos, por la noche note que llego Makoto y corrí a recibirlo.

Llego la hora en la que me tenía que ir a al escenario y cantar con las chicas, estaba tan emocionada que me olvide del regaño que posiblemente me daría mi padre.

Entremos al escenario y empezamos cantar.

"_Fushigi da ne Ima no kimochi  
>Sora kara futte kita mitai<br>Tokubetsu na kisetsu no iro ga Tokimeki wo miseru yo_

_Hajimete deatta toki kara  
>Yokan ni sawagu kokoro no Melody<br>Tomerarenai tomaranai Naze_

_Todokete  
>Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"<br>Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni  
>Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou<br>Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne  
>Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start<em>

_Oto mo naku Kehai mo naku  
>Shizuka ni unmei wa kawaru<br>Kore kara no mirai ni mune no Kodou ga hayaku naru_

_Tatoeba komatta toki ni wa  
>Sugu kaketsukete dakishimetakute<br>Doko ni ite mo doko demo Fly high_

_Isoide  
>Itsu no ma ni ka ookiku narisugita "True emotion"<br>Yume dake miteru you ja tsurai yo  
>Koibito wa kimi tte iitai<br>Yasashii me ga Tomadotteru iya da yo  
>Kono mama ikki ni aijou Azukete Please<em>

_Todokete  
>Setsunasa ni wa namae wo tsukeyou ka "Snow halation"<br>Omoi ga kasanaru made matezu ni  
>Kuyashii kedo suki tte junjou<br>Binestu no naka Tameratte mo dame da ne  
>Tobikomu yuuki ni sansei Ma mo naku Start"<em>

Al terminar de cantar vi como la chica pelinegra de los lentes era seguida por Makoto, y repentinamente después de lo aplausos paso esto.

-¡Maki, quiero que bajes de ahí enseguida! – Era mi padre quien estaba lleno de ira.

-Hermano, espera, lo hizo solo como una sorpresa para mí, déjala que siga cantando. – Era mi tío que entraba en mi defensa.

-¡No me importa porque razón lo haga, ella no tiene que pensar en esa cosas infantiles! – Mi padre prosiguió a cuestionar mi sorpresa y la cosa que más, las chicas estaba desconcertadas y yo, yo solo quería que este día que tanto espere se diera por terminado…


	3. La chica zurda

**Bueno pues trato de hacerlo muy dinamico, espero pues les guste ya este es el tercer capitulo y recuerden que dije que lo podia hacer de 5 pero si ustedes piden que sean más lo hare, por favor cometen aunque sea una dura critica, me siento un poco incomodo al ver que si te lo leen pero no me dejan su opinión, ya se que no es obligatorio pero se los agradeceria, es para mejorar por ustedes, bueno de antemano gracias y pues si tengo mas de 5 reviews lo siento seran 2 capitulos mas de este fic.. Que disfruten el capitulo :).**

* * *

><p>-¡Ritsu! – Gritaba Mio a su amiga.<p>

-Le daré su merecido a ese viejo. – Era la respuesta de Ritsu que se sintió impotente en ese momento.

-No lo hagas, no tienes por qué golpearlo, mejor tratemos de hablar con él. – Era la respuesta de Mio ante la impotencia de su amiga.

El rostro de los invitados era de asombro, las chicas que se encontraban en el escenario estaban sacadas de quicio, Maki tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y se bajó corriendo del escenario.

-Maki, no corras. – Kaito le hablaba a Maki, quien siguió su camino desconsolada. – Felicidades hermano, haz arruinado el día más feliz de mi vida. – Proseguía Kaito, esta vez reclamando a su hermano.

En ese momento Maki se dirigió hacia donde había caminado Makoto detrás de Nodoka, el llegar ahí escucho esto.

-Amor no sabía que estarías aquí. – La voz de Nodoka muy emocionada.

-Yo tampoco sabía que estarías en este lugar el día de hoy. – Era la respuesta un tanto nerviosa de Makoto, quien no quería ser atrapado en ese momento ya que trataba de mirar a todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa, a que le temes? – Era una pregunta de Nodoka quien noto los nervios de su pareja.

-No es nada, solo te quiero besar, pero no quiero que nadie nos vea, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí? – Respuesta y pregunta de Makoto que sorprendió a Maki que escuchaba al otro lado de la pared, en ese momento decidió salir para que su novio le diera la cara.

-¡¿Quién es ella Makoto?! – Le preguntaba Maki a su novio, muy enfadada.

-Es, es, es… – Se puso de nervioso y sudoroso en ese momento.

-Soy su novia chica, y sé que tú eres su maestra de piano. – Le respondía Nodoka a Maki, quien quedo confundida.

-A entonces tú eres la famosa Manabe Nodoka, un gusto en conocerte, pero él también es mi novio y me dijo que eres su prima. – La respuesta de Maki quien solo comenzó a reír entre lágrimas.

-¡Mientes! – Le clamaba Nodoka a la chica pelirroja.

En ese momento donde las chicas que se retaban con la mirada, el chico trato de salir corriendo del lugar, pero su mala suerte un hombre, el que menos quería encontrarse apareció frente a sus ojos.

-Así, que engañando a mi hija muchachito. – Si el padre de Maki quien iba por su hija.

-Señor Nishikino, no, no, no, no es lo que parece. – Era la respuesta del chico que estaba anonadado en ese momento.

-Yo veo que es todo lo que parece, ¿me crees idiota? – El padre de Maki, quien si de por sí ya estaba molesto, no podía contenerse.

-Para ser franco señor. – Seria honesto le dirá que sí. – Creo que solo un poco señor. – Si, ya estaba mojado de los pantalones el chico en ese momento.

-¡¿Qué has dicho, largo de mi vista maldito niño?! – Un gran enojo que ya tenía el señor, que comenzó a sentirse mal del corazón.

Al ver como su padre se tentaba el corazón Maki dejo de lado a Nodoka y corrió a su padre.

-Después de que te hizo pasar la mayor vergüenza de tu vida, piensas ayudarlo, que poca dignidad tienes Maki. – Comentario de Makoto a la chica pelirroja quien no hizo caso omiso al comentario y solo miraba a su padre.

-Discúlpame padre, hice algo indebido, no debía de haber cantado, lo siento, perdóname, no me dejes, ¡no mueras! – Maki estaba ahora más desconsolada, derramando lágrimas en ese momento llegaron las amigas de Nodoka.

-¡Maki idiota! – Le gritaba el chico a la pelirroja que no paraba de llorar, en ese momento la bajista pelinegra de Hökago Tea Time, le dio un poñetaso directo en el rostro al chico quien comenzó a sangrar de una gran manera, Nodoka ya no sabía que era lo que pasaba.

-¡Azusa, Yui!, vayan a avisarles que está mal este señor. – Ritsu les decía a las chicas, enseguida ella misma decidió ayudar llevándole un poco de agua para que el señor la bebiera y se tranquilizara un poco.

Maki quedo sorprendida ante el acto heroico que trataban de hacer las chicas. Las chicas de M's corrieron a ver su amiga después de que una ambulancia llegara por el señor Nishikino, Kaito y Sawako estaban tristes, el que sería el día más feliz de su vida, termino siendo en un día trágico.

-Maki todo estará bien, tranquila. – Era Nozomi quien animaba a su amiga.

-Si Maki, tranquila, se ve que tu padre es demasiado fuerte podrá con esto y más, te lo aseguro. – Umi hablaba esta vez.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así, es mejor que te animes y no sigas sufriendo, así solo te harás daño tu sola. – Eri también la trataba de animar.

En ese momento Nico la tomo de la mano y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Maki, tu eres fuerte y también tu padre, los 2 pasaran de esta demasiado rápido. – Nico quien le susurró al oído.

Maki solo se trató de limpiarse las lágrimas y después camino con las chicas que la auxiliaron en ese momento.

Mio estaba siendo atendida por un paramédico y así mismo Makoto, el chico le tiraba una mirada retadora, lo cual no hizo que Mio se acobardara, al contrario Mio se la respondia.

-¿Esta bien tus nudillos chica? – Maki le preocupaba muy preocupada al ver que la chica tenía su mano zurda muy lastimada.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien, aunque no podré tocar el bajo durante algunos días. – Una respuesta de una muy animada Mio. – ¿Qué te parece si mejor arreglas las cosas con Nodoka? – Le proponía Mio a Maki quien solo asintió y se dirigió hacia donde estaba siendo atendido Makoto ya que Nodoka estaba a su lado.

-¿Podemos hablar? – Le proponía Maki a Nodoka, quien enseguida asintió, se alejaron un poco de donde era atendido el chico.

-Muy bien, dame tu versión y yo te daré la mía. – Proponía Nodoka a Maki quien asintió y pronto comenzó a contar su historia.

-"_Lo conocí hace 10 meses, 2 meses después, me propuso que fuera su novia, lo llegue a apreciar tanto que acepte, éramos muy unidos, aunque solía criticar mucho la actitud de mi padre hacia mí, me parecía un buen chico hasta que hace 2 meses escuche tu nombre. _

_Nos enfadamos en mi casa, como era de costumbre el criticó el carácter de mi padre, yo me enoje e hice que se fuera, el olvido un teléfono negro en mi casa, el cual no logre reconocer, al contestarlo él dijo un nombre, el cual como veo es tu nombre, pidió le devolvieras su celular, y también insistía en que le hablaras, llamándote amor. Llego el momento en el que me enfade y solo respondí que rompería su celular, lo cual no hice ya que solo me tire a llorar por horas. _

_Al otro día, entro de alguna manera en la preparatoria a la que iba, y, me cantó una canción que yo misma escribí y le enseñe, en ese momento me deje segar por el amor, que gran error cometí." _– Era la historia de Maki, después conto la suya Nodoka.

_-"Yo lo conocí hace 1 año a las dos semanas de conocernos me pidió fuera su novia, y a partir de ese día me acompañaba a todos las, hace 8 meses, si los mismos que tú lo llevas de conocer, me platico de ti, me decía que te volviste su maestra y que por eso me dejaba de acompañar a muchos lugares, una canción que siempre me cantaba él era una que tú le enseñaste._

_Me dijo que era una Idol y desde ese día busque videos tuyos, ponía tu nombre en internet y aparecía una banda llama M's, me empezó a gustar y básicamente me volví una más de sus fans, el me llevaba cosas que tenían tu firma, y yo me sentía feliz, hoy al verte me sentí muy tranquila, conocerte es un gusto, pero también es feo saber que Makoto nos engañó a las 2." _– Nodoka también contaba lo sucedido con Makoto, y pronto las 2 se pidieron mutuamente disculpas.

De pronto volteron a ver al chico, su nariz estaba rota y dos de sus dientes no los tenía ya (Mio pero que fuerza tienes caray).

-Y entonces, ¿quién se queda con el gran Makoto? – Era la pregunta del chico, quien estaba de egocéntrico.

-¡Cállate idiota, ninguna de ellas 2 se quedaran a lado de un patán!, sino quieres que mi amiga te vuelva a golpear será mejor que te largues. – Ritsu hablaba y amenazaba al chico quien solo empezó a reír.

-¿Idiota yo?, - Comenzaba hablar entre risas, - date cuanta niña baterista, engañe a dos chicas que dicen ser inteligentes, no puedo creer como es que ellas dos me creyeron, básicamente las idiotas son ellas, Nodoka disfruta a tu idol y Maki, espero que tu padre no regrese del hospital. – Malévolo, era el argumento de Makoto quien solo se paró y enseguida otro hombre estaba frente a él.

-Niño, mi sobrina no es idiota, y tampoco la chica que está ahí, ellas son inteligentes porque no pelean por cualquier tipo, y de una vez te digo, si mi hermano no vuelve del hospital tu estarás muerto el mismo día que él. – Kaito lo decía consumido por la rabia a lo que decía Makoto.

-Si tío pervertido, digo, Kaito. – Un comentario sarcástico como tratando de hacer enojar más a Kaito.

Pronto Kaito estaba cerca de darle un puñetazo, pronto Sawako lo detuvo.

-Hasta aquí Kaito, mejor hay que tranquilizarnos, esto no quiero que termine peor, por favor, basta. – Sawako pedía calma, a lo cual su pareja accedió.

-Que bien una fiera calmando otra fiera. – (¿Quién quiere callar a Makoto ya?) Seguía hablando como si de verdad quisiera que lo mataran ahí.

Sawako lo termino por dejar chimuelo de un cabezazo, nuevamente Makoto fue entendido por un paramédico.

Por otro lado Maki volvió con Mio y con una sonrisa le agradeció nuevamente su acción y ayuda ante esto, Mio solo le pidió fortaleza por lo de su padre, Maki asintió y toda la gente se empezó a ir del lugar.

Días después Maki pensó en la chica que la ayudo.

-_¿Por cierto como se llama?, por todo lo que paso, olvide preguntar su nombre. – _Maki se preguntaba a si misma mientras mantenía el pensamiento.

Pronto recordó que tenía en algún lugar el teléfono de Makoto (el negro), lo busco y lo encontró en un cajón donde precisamente también tenía el disco que Cristina le había dado. Puso el disco y escucho, una y otra vez, Fuwa Fuwa Time, unas horas después volvió a tomar el teléfono, y encontró el número de Nodoka. Marco el número desde su celular.

-"_Hola, ¿Quién habla?" – _Se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Nodoka, soy Maki, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Preguntaba Maki un poco tímida.

-"_Oh, Maki que sorpresa, pero si dime en que te puedo ayudar". _– Respondía Nodoka a la pregunta de Maki.

-¿Me puedes dar el nombre de la chica que golpeo a Makoto? – Muy entusiasmada preguntaba Maki.

-"_Claro, su nombre es Akiyama Mio" – _Contestaba Nodoka –"_Si quieres hablar con ella, dentro de un par de semanas las chicas estarán dando un concierto en Kioto, puedes acompañarnos si quieres." – _Le decía Nodoka a Maki.

-Claro, me agradaría verlas cantar en vivo nuevamente. – Maki contestaba muy emocionada, se despidió de Nodoka y colgó.

Los días pasaron, Maki se sentía extraña cada vez que pensaba en Mio, pero no sabía que era lo que pasaba, su padre regresaba del hospital tras el día de la boda, ya recuperado, pero aun así, le pidió a Kaito se hiciera cargo del hospital, ya que él tenía que permanecer en cama durante algunos días.

El día que las chicas de Hökago Tea Time iban a tocar llego, Maki le pidió a su chofer (de una limosina) la llevara al lugar donde se vería con Nodoka desde muy temprano. El lugar donde vería a Nodoka seria en la estación de tren, ahí mismo ya se encontraba desde muy temprano Nodoka y Yui.

-Nodoka, déjame ir a dormir un ratito más, las demás aun no llegan. – Yui suplicando a su amiga.

-Ellas no, pero vendrá alguien más, así que te quedaras conmigo a partir de ahora, y si te dejaba en tu casa llegarías demasiado tarde. – Argumentaba Nodoka a Yui que solo tenía una cara de perro regañado y muy adormilada.

Después de unos minutos, la limosina donde iba Maki arribo al lugar donde estaba Nodoka y Yui.

-Dejame aquí, pero no llegues a casa tomate el día libre, y si también te puedes llevar la limosina. – Maki le daba la orden a su chofer quien enseguida se fue.

-¡Maki por acá! – Gritaba Nodoka, que la logro ver a lo lejos.

-¿Eh? – Se sentía confundida Yui.

Maki miro a donde estaban las 2 chicas, momentos después llegaron las demás y tomaron el tren. Ya en el tren Maki se acercó a Mio.

-Mio, quería agradecerte por golpear a Makato, lo podía haber hecho yo pero, estaba tan preocupada por mi padre, que no le tome interés. – Le comentaba Maki muy apenada y sonrojada.

-No te preocupes Maki, como tú lo dijiste primero es tu padre, sin importar lo que haga el siempre será tu padre y como tal lo debes de respetar. – Le comentaba Mio también un poco apenada a la chica pelirroja.

Las chicas unas cuantas estaciones fueron sentadas, en una de ellas entraron dos señoras ancianas, Maki y Mio ofrecieron su lugar, en otra estación Ritsu se puso de pie solo para hablar con Maki.

-Oye, ¡tú!, ya que vienes con nosotras, ¿quieres cantar hoy con nosotras? – Ritsu le preguntaba a Maki, quien se quedó sorprendida ante la propuesta.

-¿Etto? – Miraba por un momento a Mio quien asintió y le sonrío – bueno solo me sé una canción de ustedes. – Respondía Maki quien seguía sorprendida.

-Está bien, ¿Cuál es la que te sabes? – Le preguntaba Ritsu.

-Fuwa Fuwa Time. – Respondía demasiado timida.

-Pues esta dicho cantaras con nosotras Fuwa Fuwa Time. – Le decía muy animada Ritsu.

Pronto Ritsu volvió a sentarse, dedicándole a sonrisa a Nodoka quien la devolvió enseguida. El camino siguió con calma, hasta que llegaron a una estación donde había demasiada gente, de pronto entre tantos empujones, Maki en una acción desesperada abrazo a Mio, en ese momento las manos de Maki terminaron en los pechos de Mio.

Mio se quedó quieta ante saber que era Maki la que se sostenía de sus pechos, pero a cada momento se sentía más incómoda.

-Ma… Ma… Maki, ¿puedes soltarme por favor? – Mio pedía el favor muy sonrojada, por lo incomodo del momento, ya que muchas personas se les quedaron viendo.

-Lo siento Mio, no era mi intención. – Sonrojada por la pena respondía Maki.

Llegaron al lugar donde tocarían, por las extrañas coincidencias del destino, Sawako (quien también ha estado viviendo en casa de Maki) estaba ahí, ya que había sido invitada por las chicas.

-¡Tía Sawako! – La miraba muy emocionada Maki – ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías, para venirme contigo? – Le preguntaba Maki a Sawako.

-No sabía que ibas a venir, así que no te avise, lo siento Maki. – Le respondía Sawako a Maki.

-Sawako-sensei, Es un gusto verla de nuevo. – La miraba con un gran brillo en sus ojos Mugi.

-¿Qué, al fin la dejo su esposo abandonada? – Preguntaba Ritsu muy juguetona a Sawako.

-Sí, yo pienso que ya no quieren a Sawako-sensei y la abandonaron. – Esta vez Yui, quien junto Ritsu comenzaron a reír.

Pronto Mio le dio un zape a Ritsu.

-¿Por qué solo a mí? – Reprimía Ritsu con un chipote en la cabeza.

De pronto Maki y Nodoka comenzaron solo a reír mirándose una a la otra.

-No tonta, mi esposo si me quiere, solo que Nodoka me invito y les quise traer algo especial para que lo usen hoy que van cantar en la apertura de maid café. – Comentaba Sawako, quien de pronto saco unos vestidos de meseras.

-Ni sueñes que usaremos eso, ¿verdad chicas? – Mio miraba a sus amigas, pero era demasiado tarde Mugi ya se había puesto el suyo.

-Extrañaba sus vestidos Sawako-sensei. – Muy alegre y entusiasmada miraba a Sawako, Yui también tenía el suyo puesto en ese momento, ese momento Yui también le ponía su vestido a la pequeña Azusa y unas orejas de gato.

-¡Miren!, Azu-nya se ve tan tierna. – La miraba un tanto pervertida y prontamente Yui la abrazo.

-"_¿Cómo es que siempre termino así?" _– Se preguntaba a si misma Azusa que pronto fue sacada por sus pensamientos al ver como se reían Nodoka y Maki.

-Y esto es todos los días Maki. – Le decía en tono juguetón Nodoka a la pelirroja.

-Ahora veo, porque no mueren de aburrimiento ustedes. – Le respondía Maki con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Mira Maki traigo algo especial solo para ti. – Le decía Sawako a la pelirroja, con una mirada pervertida.

-¿Oh?, que es tía Sawako. – Se ponía muy curiosa Maki, pronto Sawako saco otro traje de mesera con las medidas exactas de Maki.

-¡Espera!, no que no sabías que yo vendría aquí con ellas. – Le comentaba Maki a Sawako.

-Mira Maki, Sawako-sensei, es tan solitaria que su tiempo libre lo utiliza para hacer cosas patéticas. – Ritsu lo comentaba en tono juguetón.

-Es tan solitaria que tiene demasiadas cosas hechas para ti, ten cuidado tienes una pervertida en casa. – Maki comenzó a reír, por lo dicho por Yui quien también hizo un comentario burlón.

-¡Ya basta!, dejen en paz a Sawako-sensei. – Gritaba Mio dándole su zape típico a Ritsu, después lo decía con timidez.

Después de ello pasaron algunas horas y comenzaron a tocar las chicas, cantaron cerca de 45 minutos y de pronto Ritsu se puso de pie y tomo un micrófono.

-Bueno Hökago Tea Time se enorgullece en prestar a Nishikino Maki de M's. – En ese momento Maki entro al escenario algo apenada, la gente se quedó un poco confundida y susurraban "¿Y esa quién es?"

Ritsu le dio el micrófono a Maki, Mio la miro y le sonrió, pronto Maki se empezó a sentir más cómoda en el escenario, Yui la miro.

-¿Estas Lista? – Le preguntaba Yui a Maki, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro asintió. - ¡Esto se llama Fuwa Fuwa Time! – Los aplausos comenzaron, Maki sintió la adrenalina del momento y comenzó a cantar.

_KIMI wo miteru to itsumo HAATO DOKIDOKI  
>yureru omoi wa MASHUMARO mitai ni fuwafuwa<br>itsumo ganbaru (itsumo ganbaru) KIMI no yokogao (KIMI no yokogao)  
>zutto mitete mo ki'zukanai yo ne<br>yume no naka nara (yume no naka nara)  
>futari no kyori chijimerareru no ni na<em>

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
>futari dake no Dream Time kudasai<br>o-ki ni iri no usa-chan daite kon'ya mo OYASUMI

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)<br>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

futo shita shigusa ni kyou mo HAATO ZUKIZUKI  
>sarige na egao wo fukayomisugite Overheat!<br>itsuka me ni shita (itsuka me ni shita) KIMI no MAJIkao (KIMI no MAJIkao)  
>hitomi tojite mo ukande kuru yo<br>yume de ii kara (yume de ii kara)  
>futari dake no Sweet Time hoshii no<p>

aa KAMI-SAMA doushite  
>suki ni naru hodo Dream Night setsunai no<br>totteoki no kuma-chan dashita shi kon'ya wa daijoubu ka na?

mo sukoshi yuuki furutte  
>shizen ni hanaseba<br>nanika ga kawaru no ka na?  
>sonna ki suru kedo<p>

dakedo sore ga ichiban muzukashii no yo  
>hanashi no kikkake to ka doushiyo<br>te ka dandori kangaeteru jiten de zenzen shizen ja nai yo ne  
>aa mou ii ya nechao nechao nechao-! (sou! nechao~)<p>

aa KAMI-SAMA onegai  
>ichido dake no Miracle Time kudasai!<br>moshi sunnari hanaseba sono ato wa... dou ni ka naru yo ne

fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)  
>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)<br>fuwafuwa TAIMU (fuwafuwa TAIMU)

Termino la canción y Maki de la nada se sintió rara.

-¿Maki que pasa? – Preguntaba Mio.

-No lo sé, creo que estoy tan emocionada y despreocupada que mi padre sepa que estoy cantando de nuevo, que hasta siento raro. – Era una Maki muy emocionada que no la creía.

A lo lejos se encontraba Kaito, quien al reconocer la voz de quien cantaba fue corriendo al maid café donde se encontraban las chicas. Al llegar ahí se encontró con Sawako con quien estuvo cerca de unos minutos, pero una llamada urgente hizo que se retirara.

-Dile a Maki, que su secreto está a salvo Sawa. – Se retiraba apresurado.

-Está bien, ve con cuidado. – Se despedía de su pareja Sawako.

Las chicas tocaron durante más tiempo, al terminar su actuación, decidieron ir a la casa de Yui a tomar un poco de té y comer algunos pastelillos.

Ya estando ahí Maki no dejaba de observar a Mio, al percatarse de ello Ritsu quiso iniciar un juego.

-Chicas, juguemos verdad o reto, ven Ui únete a nosotras. – Todas se sentaron a jugar, tomaron una botella y la comenzaron a jugar, la primera en salir fui Mio, la que preguntaría seria Ritsu.

-¿Qué pides Mio-chan, una verdad o un reto? – Le preguntaba Ritsu a Mio

-Pues pido reto. – Decía Mio.

-Pues bueno te iras al closet de Yui hasta que nosotras decidamos sacarte ahí. – Era el reto que le ponía Ritsu.

-Pero ese lugar esta obscuro. – Decía Mio.

-¿Quieres es o que Maki ve el video de su primera presentación? – La amenazaba Sawako que de alguna manera también termino ahí.

-Tía Sawako, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? – Le preguntaba Maki muy confundida

-Siempre estoy donde están ellas. – Decía Sawako con un tono un tanto macabro.

Volviendo al reto Mio tomo el bolso de Sawako, en busca del video, al voltear vio que Sawako ya lo había puesto en el DVD.

-¡Veas eso Maki, es del diablo no lo veas! – Se quedó sorprendida Mio hasta que termino la canción.

Todas comenzaron a reír, pero Mio quedo en la orilla susurrando "pantis, pantis, pantis", con lágrimas en los ojos y hecha bolita.

Y es así como un día para las chicas término, pronto todas volvieron a su casa, Maki iba muy feliz de regreso a casa, pero en ese momento pensó algo que ella misma quedó sorprendida a lo que pensó.

-"_Creo que me he enamorado por accidente de la chica zurda"…_


	4. Pero yo te amo

**Sere muy franco esta vez no tenia muchas ansias de subir capitulo y mi imaginacion se hace corta, mientras trato de estudiar, es corto el capitulo, pero ya espero el viernes acabar el fic, lo siento por lo que se hicieron fans del fic, pero bueno esto tiene que acabar, espero hacer algo de despedida para mi como escritor de fic's, ya saben espero quedar en la uni y si he de quedar no tendre tiempo ni para mi :(, sin mas les dejo el penultimo capitulo y el viernes espero subir el fin.**

* * *

><p>3 meses después.<p>

Dos chicas en un maid cafe reunidas al parecer planeando algo

-Es momento de que le digamos a las chicas sobre nuestra relación no crees. – Comentaba una de ellas.

-Pero, ¿no crees que lo verán raro? – Preguntaba la otra chica.

-No sé si lo lleguen a tomar a mal, pero si lo ven así, nosotras lo debemos hacer un poco más oficial, supongo. – Le respondía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, pero ¿crees que logremos reunir a M's solo para esto? – Volvía la otra chica a preguntar.

-Pues, intentar no cuesta nada. – Respondía la otra chica y posteriormente se retiraron del lugar

Pasado otro mes todas las chicas se encontraron en templo de Akiba, las primeras en llegar fueron Umi, Kotori y Honoka.

-Umi, ¿tú eres las del mensaje? – Preguntaba Honoka.

-Precisamente iba a preguntarte lo mismo, Kotori ¿fuiste tú? – Era Umi un poco desconcertada hablando esta vez.

-No chicas, pero hay que esperar y preguntarle a las demás. – Respondía Kotori.

Pocos minutos después una pelinegra se acercó a lugar sin decir una palabra, se fue a sentar y mirar quien más llegaba al lugar. Otros minutos después llego Hanayo junto con Rin.

-Hola chicas, ¿ustedes nos citaron en este lugar? – Las miraban muy ilusionadas y Rin fue la que pregunto.

-¿A caso volveremos a las actuaciones? – Una Hanayo muy ilusionada.

-No nada de eso, es más, creíamos que ustedes nos habían llamado a nosotras. – Comentaba Honoka a las chicas.

Otros minutos después llegaron Nozomi y Eri las dos por diferentes lados, Umi al ver que Eri se acercaba comenzó a sentirse muy emocionada y con un gran acelere en el palpitar de su corazón.

-Eri-chan que gusto volver a verte. – Umi la saludaba con mucha alegría, sonrojada y con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

-Hola Umi-chan ¿No ha llegado Nico y Maki verdad? – Preguntaba Eri un poco nerviosa.

-No, ¿apoco ellas fueron las que nos llamaron? – Pregunto Kotori.

-Solo esperemos un momento más para que estemos todas. – Comento Nozomi, a lo cual todas asintieron.

La chica que estaba a lo lejos tenía su celular en mano, pronto se puso de pie y en ese momento llego Maki.

-Hola chicas, perdón por llegar tarde pero mis clases son un poco pesadas. – Comentaba Maki, haciendo una señal a la pelinegra que regreso a sentarse.

-No vienes con Nico, que raro. – Comentaba Umi.

-No tengo contacto con ella, ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntaba Maki un tanto extrañada.

-Nico ha estado diciendo que sale contigo. – Comentaba Honoka.

-¡¿Qué yo que?! – Se ponía muy furiosa Maki, Nico iba llegando cuando escucho todo.

-¡Nico nico ni! – Nico avisando su llegada.

-¡Nico que bueno ya estás aquí, ahora explícame, ¿Cómo es que salgo contigo?! – Una enfadada Maki haciéndole una pregunta.

-Etto, pues era una broma para las demás. – Contestaba una sonrojada Nico, pronto Nozomi hizo que todas voltearan la atención a ella y Eri.

-Bueno chicas, ya estando todas reunidas Eri y yo les queremos decir algo. – Comenzaba Nozomi.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntaba Honoka.

-Lo que pasa es que Eri y yo tenemos una relación, y se lo queríamos comentar a ustedes, todo comenzó después de la boda del tío de Maki, nos fuimos a quedar ella y en su casa, y una cosa llevo a otra. – Comentaba Eri, pronto Umi salió corriendo del lugar, todas quedaron sorprendidas.

-¡Umi! – Gritaba Honoka, quien al ver que no se detenía decidió seguirla.

-Ahora volvemos. – Decía Kotori.

-¿Qué le pasara? – Decía Eri.-

-Creo que ella te lo dirá si la alcanzas. – Comentaba Hanayo, a lo cual Eri quedo confundida pero hizo caso a lo que le dijo su amiga.

-¡Umi, ya detente! – Le volvió a gritar Honoka, en ese momento si se detuvo pero tenía un rostro lleno de lágrimas.

-No lo puedo creer, simplemente no puedo, después de todo lo que hice con tal de estar lo más cerca de ella, no se percató jamás de lo que siento por ella Honoka. – Decía Umi muy desconsolada.

-Tranquila, eso pasa porque nunca fuiste directa, pudiste a verle dicho antes lo que sentías por ella. – Respondía Kotori, momentos después también llego Eri.

-¿Qué pasa Umi, por que salir corriendo? – Preguntaba Eri, enseguida Honoka y Kotori se fueron del lugar.

-No tengo nada Eri. – Respondía Umi tratando de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Sé que algo te pasa, dime soy de fiar no te preocupes. – Le pedía Eri a su amiga quien rápidamente se confesó.

-Lo que me pasa es que te amo, te he amado desde que entre a la preparatoria, otras de las razones por las cuales me uní a M's, te amo tanto que ingrese a la misma universidad donde tu asistes con tal de nunca verme lejos de ti, te amo tanto que hago de todo para llamar tu atención, pero te amo tanto que me daba miedo a que me rechazaras, a que me vieras mal por amarte, a que no amaras a una chica, a que me temieras, pero ahora me arrepiento por no haber hablado antes. – Unas palabras que sorprendieron a Eri, quien enseguida respondió.

-Bueno para ser franca en M's me di cuenta de tus sentimientos pero, yo he amado desde la preparatoria e Nozomi y ella a mí, fue lo que nos dijimos ese día y por lo cual iniciamos una relación, lo siento Umi, no pude ser clara contigo, pero ten por seguro que encontraras a alguien más, pero no te destruyas a ti misma amándome, estaré contigo siempre que me necesites pero solo como amiga, espero me disculpes no era mi intención lastimarte. – Respondía Eri procediendo a darle un fuerte abrazo. – Entonces, volvamos con las chicas. – Le dedicaba una sonrisa Eri a Umi quien al ver la sonrisa también sonrío y volvieron.

-Ya han vuelto. – Decía Rin a las demás que estaban ahí, pero Maki ya estaba sentada con la chica pelinegra, al ver que las chicas se volvían a reunir tomo de la mano a la chica y la fue a presentar.

-Chicas, les quiero presentar a alguien. – Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante el comentario de su amiga. – Ella es Akiyama Mio y es mí. – Se quedó apenada por unos momentos hasta que Mio respondió por ella.

-Soy su novia. – Quedaron todas sorprendidas ante la noticia, la que quedo más impactada esta ocasión fue Nico quien solo se retiró sin decir una palabra.

-Ahora Nico. – Decía Rin con un poco de gracia y todas rieron.

La presentación de las parejas fue algo bueno, después de todo eso todas fueron a comer, pronto Hanayo dijo que todas fueran a la playa, a lo que todas muy energéticas aceptaron, termino la tarde y todas se retiraron a sus casas.

Más tarde Mio caminaba a su casa, en ese momento alguien le grito.

-¡Miiiiiio! – Era la espontanea Ritsu muy energética gratándole a su tímida amiga.

-Ritsu, buenas noches. – La miraba y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres venir a cenar a mi casa? – Le preguntaba Ritsu.

-No lo sé mis padres me esperan en casa. – Le decía Mio un poco apresurada.

-Anda estoy sola, es más yo le pediré permiso a tu madre. – Le decía Ritsu con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien. – Aceptaba Mio un poco irritada.

-Pues vamos. – Se ponía a caminar como un hombre Ritsu tomando a su amiga de la mano.

Llegando a casa Mio, Ritsu hablo con los padre de Mio para el permiso, no tardaron en aceptar ellos a que su hija se quedara a dormir en casa de su amiga también (querían total privacidad ellos eh).

Después de ello fueron a comprar cosas para la cena, Ritsu a espaldas de Mio compro algunas fresas y una botella de chocolate derretido.

Al llegar a casa de Ritsu las dos comenzaron a ver conciertos juntas, después de un rato prepararon la cena.

Cenaron mientras no dejaban de ver videos, de pronto Ritsu subió muy a prisa a su cuarto por cobijas y bajo.

-Bueno Mio, es la primera vez después de mucho tiempo en que estamos solas. – Le comentaba Ritsu a Mio.

-Sí, tienes toda la razón Ritsu. – Respondía el comentario de su amiga.

Pronto el ambiente cambio, Ritsu abrazo a Mio y le comenzó a besar el cuello, Mio no sabía que hacer quería huir en ese momento.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué haces? – Le preguntaba Mio a su amiga.

-¿Qué acaso no te agrada? – Le decía Ritsu al oído.

-No, no siguas Ritsu. – Era la respuesta de Mio.

De pronto Ritsu tomo una nueva postura al tomar con mucha fuerza en sus pies y desabrocharle el pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Rit, Rit, ¡Ritsu! – Mio se comenzaba a apenar y quería que su amiga detuviera sus acciones.

-Vamos Mio, esto lo he estado esperando durante 2 años. – Respondía Ritsu.

-Ritsu, esto lo haría pero no contigo. – Le argumentaba Mio, pronto Ritsu detuvo sus acciones y se paró muy rápido.

-¿Cómo, que has dicho Mio? – Le decía un poco confundida Ritsu.

-Tu y yo, ya acabo Ritsu, hace 2 años nuestra relación tuvo su fin entiende, me hubiera gustado que tomaras esta iniciativa en ese momento, pero ahora salgo con alguien más, y quiero que entiendas que la amo. – Respondía Mio (a que no se lo esperaban).

-Pero, la amas, ¿lo dices por la chica pelirroja? – Comenzaba interrogarla.

-Sí, precisamente es por ella. – Sin temor respondía Mio.

-Pero, pero, una chica pelinegra me dijo que era su novia. – Le comentaba Ritsu a su amiga, en ese momento Mio tomo muy apresuradamente su celular y se dispuso a hablar con Maki.

En la casa Nishikino esa misma noche, todas las musas habían planeado una velada.

-Hey, quien soy chicas. – Era Honoka, quien jugaba con las demás caras y gestos.

-Eres Yuno, la del anime de mirai nikki. – Le gritaba Nozomi.

-A rayos eres muy buena. – Respondía muy desanimada Honoka.

-Me toca. – Decía Eri, muy entusiasmada.

Comenzó a hacer gestos hasta que Kotori dijo algo con la que todas comenzaron a reír.

-¡Nico! – Gritaba Kotori.

-No Kotori no soy Nico, soy una ratita. – Decía Eri.

-No, digo que Nico acaba de llegar. – Todas voltearon a la puerta principal de la casa.

-Hola chicas, ¿Qué hacen? – Preguntaba Nico a sus amigas.

-Oye, ¿Cómo supiste que estaríamos aquí? – Le preguntaba Hanayo.

-No lo sabía, solo vine porque quiero hablar con Maki. – Decía Nico a todas sus amigas que se quedaron un poco inquietas para saber qué era lo que diría.

-Dime que quieres que hablemos. – Decía Maki a la pelinegra quien señalo a otro cuarto.

Se fueron a encerrar a un cuarto y fue ahí cuando comenzaron a hablar.

-Bien dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa? – Preguntaba Maki.

-Realmente la relación de Nozomi y Eri no me sorprende, pero la tuya sí. – Decía Nico.

-¿Cómo, a que te refieres, por qué? – Otra pregunta de una Maki que comenzaba a confundirse.

-Es que, francamente pensé, que tal vez yo te. – Se quedaba callada por un momento Nico haciendo que Maki se confundiera aún más.

-Espera Nico, no lo digas, lo sé. – Le decía Maki quien enseguida la abrazo.

-Entonces si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no el darme a mí la oportunidad? – Le preguntaba Nico con lágrimas en su rostro.

-No te la doy, por el hecho de que estoy con alguien más, y sin dudarlo sé que te puedo decir que la amo, pero no te preocupes, tal vez en algunos años podríamos intentarlo, no se tal vez después de que pasemos por muchas cosas y retenga mis grandes sentimientos que en el pasado, desde antes de conocer a Makoto tenía por ti. – Le respondia Maki.

-Lo que quieres decirme, ¿es que me llegaste amar? – Le preguntaba Nico un poco animada esta ocasión.

-Sé que no te puedo mentir, y si te llegue amar cuando cursábamos la preparatoria, pero no lo sé pensé que sería extraño para ti si yo lo llegaba a decir, luego conocí a Makoto y pensé que ya no me volvería a enamorar de alguna chica, pero Mio se volvió alguien importante en mi vida, de quien en pocos días me enamore. – Respondía Maki.

De pronto Nico por inercia y por el momento que pasaban hizo algo que a Maki solo la sonrojo, comenzó a besarla, Maki sentía la los labios de Nico, de pronto Kaito entro a la habitación donde estaban las chicas.

-Maki tu celular. – Kaito al ver eso solo salió sin hacer un solo ruido más.

-Espera Nico esto no está bien. – Hablo Maki aun teniendo los labios de Nico en los suyos.

-Está bien Maki, solo quería saber que se sentía besar al amor de mi vida. – Respondía Nico separándose de ella poco a poco.

-¡No Nico, está mal, yo tengo pareja y es incorrecto lo que acabas de hacer! – Le gritaba Maki a Nico quien solo bajo la mirada.

-¡¿Y si está mal, por qué lo disfrutaste más que yo?! – Gritaba Nico, al escuchar eso Eri y Nozomi se acercaron al cuarto.

-¡Estas equivocada, yo solo quería que me dejaras en paz! – Respondía Maki.

-¡Claro, pues retiro lo que dije entonces! – Se ponía muy tenso el lugar y el momento.

-¡Pues retíralo, al fin y al cabo yo no te amo a ti, amo a Mio! – Palabras que hirieron por completo el orgullo de Nico, quien volvió a salir corriendo.

-¡Nico! – Gritaba Eri.

-¡Déjenme en paz! – Respondía Nico sin detener su camino.

-Maki, ¿pero qué paso aquí? – Preguntaba Nozomi.

-No pasó nada Nozomi. – Respondía Maki aún muy molesta.

-Maki, sé que paso algo aquí y necesito que me lo digas ahora. – Le decía Eri tomando una postura muy diferente a la tierna que ella suele ser.

Maki al ver a su amiga tomar una postura diferente a la habitual salió de la habitación y se dirigió con las demás.

-Maki, tu tío nos ha traído tu celular, estaba sonando y el vio lo que paso. – Decía Rin un poco preocupada.

-Mi, mi, mi, ¿mi tío vio lo que paso? – Se puso muy preocupada

-Sí, pero no dijo nada, solo dijo que nos daba tu celular. – Decía Hanayo.

-Si lo trajo un poco apurado para que contestáramos alguna de nosotras. – Proseguía Umi.

-Y, ¿Quién lo contesto? – Pregunto Nozomi.

-Fui yo. – De cabeza recostada en un sillón respondía Honaka.

-¿Me puedes decir quién era? – Pregunto Maki.

-Si no mal recuerdo, creo era tu novia. – Respondía Honoka en la misma posición Kotori se lo dio.

Maki salió un momento de su casa y marco el número de Mio.

-"_Hola soy Mio, por el momento no puedo contestar, pero después del pi, puedes dejar tu mansaje." –_ Se escuchaba del otro lado del celular de Maki, quien decidió colgar y mandar solo un mensaje.

"_Hola perdón por no contestar, estoy con las chicas, pero mañana enseguida que se vayan las chicas te veo en el templo de Akiba y pasamos otro día pero solo para nosotras dos, si estás de acuerdo por favor responde". – _El mensaje de Maki.

Después de eso volvió con las demás, el momento con Nico todas lo olvidaron, continuaron jugando caras y gestos, ya muy por la noche, todas cayeron rendidas al sueño y durmieron.

Maki, se paró sin hacer un solo ruido y se dirigió al cuarto de Kaito.

-Tío Kaito. – Se adentró al cuarto y movió a su tío.

-Maki, ¿Qué paso? – Pregunto un poco adormilado.

-¿Qué tanto viste hace unas horas? – Pregunta que hizo reaccionar a su tío por completo.

-Lo que vi fue, tu siendo besada por la pelinegra, ¿acaso ella es Mio?, creo que ha cambiado mucho. – Respondía Kaito.

-Espera, ¿Cómo es que sabes de Mio? – Preguntaba un tanto sorprendida Maki.

-Eres muy obvio y el día del maid café vi como la observabas para todo, pero no te preocupes tu padre no se enterara, ¿pero dime si es ella? – Se ponía algo ansioso Kaito.

-No es ella tío, ella se llama Nico. – Respondía Maki.

-¿Nico?, ¿Nico?, ¿Nico?, a Nico, espera un segundo, ¡Nicooooo! – Un sorprendido Kaito. – Espera, ¿no es ella la chica que me contabas cuando estabas con M's? – Preguntaba Kaito.

-Si tío, es ella, pero no mal interpretes las cosas. –Respondía algo apenada Maki. – Ella me beso a mí cuando me dijo que me amaba. – Continuo Maki.

-Entonces, ¿eso qué quiere decir? – Preguntaba Kaito.

-Estoy saliendo con Mio pero ella me dijo que me ama. – Fue lo que dijo Maki.

Después de eso los 2 fueron a dormir, al amanecer todas comieron, Maki reviso su celular pues tenía un mensaje, el mismo venia de otro número, desconocido para ella y contenía una foto.

"_Mientras tu diviertes, yo me divierto" _– Lo que decía el mensaje.

Maki quedo impactado ante el mensaje, comenzó a buscar el numero en algún lugar, para su sorpresa el número de Makoto.

Trato de llamarle, pero el no contesto, de pronto sono nuevamente su celular y al verlo tenía un mensaje del número de Nico diciendo.

"_Pero te yo te amo."_

* * *

><p><strong>La imagen se las describire en el siguiente capitulo, pero espero muchos se la imaginen<br>**


	5. ¡Un tan suave y esponojoso hurra te amo!

**Bueno creo que los hice esperar mucho a los lectores de mi fic lo lamento, por ahi hice cosas malas y el final pues espero les agrade un poco, disfruntenlo, dicilpen tanta demora, pero tuve algunos problemillas y estaba nervioso por saber si quedaba o no en la universidad, pero bueno les dire que por suerte quede (ya callate ioseas solo es subir un capitulo no contar toda tu vida), esta bien los dejo, gracias por leerme y hasta la proxima amigos ioseas deja por un largo tiempo el escribir en fanfiction, pero si tienen una historia que me desean compartir con todo gusto este chico lo leira y les dejara muchos buenos comentarios, HASTA LA PROXIMA AMIGOS...**

* * *

><p>Todas se fueron, pero Maki temía a lo que le había enviado Makoto, Maki fue al templo de Akiba, esperando todo fuera solo una pésima broma de Makoto y con la esperanza de encontrarse con Mio. De pronto una pelinegra se acercó.<p>

-Hola Maki-chan, soy Azusa, no encontramos aun a Ritsu y Mio. – Muy preocupada lo decía Azusa.

-¿Cómo?, entonces ese idiota. – Se ponía muy enfadada Maki.

En ese momento también se acercó una chica de pelo castaño.

-Azusa, ¿ya encontraste a las chicas? – Preguntaba la chica.

-No Ui, todas desaparecieron ayer en la noche, menos Mugi-sempai. – Respondía Azusa.

-¿Saben dónde vive Mugi? – Preguntaba Maki.

-¿No lo sabes?, si vive a 5 casas de la tuya. – Le decía Ui.

En ese momento Umi le marco por teléfono a Maki.

_-"¡Maki!, ¡Maki!, Nico, su carro choco._" – En ese momento Maki puso una cara un más de preocupación.

-¿En dónde fue eso? – Preguntaba Maki.

-_"No lo sé tal vez cerca de su casa."_ – Respondía Umi.

-Me tengo que ir chicas, lo siento, pero de encontrar a Mio yo me encargo. – En ese momento colgó y volvió a ver la foto que Makoto le envío. (A que dijeron ya la va describir)

Llego a la casa de Nico, un chico pelinegro un tanto adormilado le abrió la puerta.

-Kotaro, ¿sabes dónde está tu hermana? – Le preguntaba Maki un poco preocupada.

-Mi, hermana, ¿Cuál de todas? – Preguntaba el chico.

-¡Nico, ¿Dónde está Nico?! – Preguntaba muy en saltada Maki.

-Nico, está en su cuarto durmiendo, Kokoro y Kokoa no están. – Respondía el chico aun un poco adormilado

-¿Esta aquí?, ¡Déjame pasar! – Hizo una acción como aventando al chico.

El pelinegro solo volvió al sillón, Maki entro a toda prisa al cuarto de Nico, y como era de esperarse Nico no estaba.

-¡Kotaro, Nico no está! – Le gritaba Maki al chico.

-Oh, pero si ella llego anoche, ¿o fue Mamá? – Se ponía un poco confundido.

-Ay Kotaro, ¿tienes en algún lugar el número de tus hermanas? – Preguntaba Maki al chico, de pronto la madre de Nico salió de su cuarto.

-Hola, eres Maki, ¿verdad? – Le preguntaba la señora, a lo cual Maki asintió dirigiendo una mirada firme. - ¿Cómo esta Nico? – Preguntaba un poco preocupada.

-Es lo que no se señora, estoy buscándola, alguien me mando una foto de un auto incendiado, pero no sé de quién sea el auto. – Respondía Maki.

-Espera un auto incendiado, mis hijas fueron al hospital del doctor Nishikino. – Respondía la madre de Nico.

-Ese es mi padre, la veré haya, yo iré a ver qué es lo que paso. – Se iba enseguida Maki del lugar dejando a la madre Nico muy preocupada.

Maki regreso a su casa, trato de comunicarse nuevamente con Mio, pero ella no constataba su celular, pronto trato de contactar a Nozomi, pero ella tampoco contesto. Entonces fue ahí donde recordó que Ui le dijo que Mugi vivía cerca de su casa, salió y fue directamente a la casa de Mugi.

Al llegar ahí platico por unos momentos con Mugi, pronto se pusieron en contacto con Azusa, para saber cómo estaba la situación para ellas, quienes buscaban a Mio, Ritsu, Yui y Nodoka.

Por parte de Maki, hablo con sus amigas por la situación de Nico, de pronto el celular de Maki sonó.

-_"Maki, ven rápido alguien murió, y creo la conoces." – _Era Kaito, quien hablo con ella, Maki le dijo a Mugi, Mugi a Ui y Azusa, Maki también a la vez les comunica a las musas.

Al llegar Maki con Mugi al hospital ya se encontraban todas, los padres de Mio parecían desconsolados, los de Ritsu aún no sabían lo que había pasado en su casa la cual había sido destrozada por la noche.

-¿Qué paso, donde esta? – Pregunta Eri muy preocupada.

-No sé si sea Nico, pero algo malo paso. – Respondía Maki, en ese momento el teléfono de Maki sonó y otro mensaje proveniente del celular de Makoto llego.

"_Te estas tardando más de lo que pensé, y lo extraño es que ya alguien murió, eso estaba muy fuera de mis planes pero que agradable, pero no te preocupes la pelinegra sigue conmigo" – _Maki al leer eso se sacó de quicio, no sabía a qué pelinegra se refería Makoto, (la imagen del primer mensaje de Makoto, reitero es un carro en llamas).

-_"¿Qué estás haciendo, que quieres probar?" – _Maki se hacia esa pregunta en la mente refiriéndose al chico.

Pronto el padre de Maki dio la inicial de la chica fallecida.

-No sé cómo se llama la chica pero en su identificación dice que tiene 21 años y su nombre por lo que veo comienza con N, los que quieran pasar a revisar el cuerpo por favor vengan por aquí. – Todas quedaron impactadas Ui y Azusa pensaron en Nodoka, mientras que las musas ponían en su mente la imagen de Nico.

-Fue Nico ¿verdad? – Preguntaba Honoka muy desanimada.

-Tal vez pero no hay que tenerlo por seguro. – Respondía Nozomi tratando de levantar los ánimos.

-Pero si es ella, tendremos que cumplir la promesa. – Lo decía Hanayo con lágrimas en sus ojos. (ADVERTENCIA: Si no has visto love live, no leas lo que sigue, Ioseas no se hace responsable de spoilers).

-¿A qué promesa te refieres Hanayo? – Preguntaba Umi.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdan?, Maki, tú debes de recordar más la promesa que le hiciste a Nico y a todas en la playa. – Respondía Hanayo a Maki quien asintió.

-El día que estuvimos todas en la playa, yo le prometí a Nico que seriamos idols por siempre. – Lo decía Maki. – Pero sin ella, nada será igual. – Maki siguió llorando, hasta ver como su tío Kaito llevo a una chica cerca de ella.

Maki quedo confundida, la chica tenía el rostro totalmente cubierto con un vendaje y estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas.

-Ma, Ma, Maki, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, se dónde está Makoto y tiene a Mio. – Era la voz que Maki quería escuchar.

-¡Nico! – Maki llorando se postro sobre las piernas de Nico, pronto Nico solo acaricio su pelirroja melena. – Nico, perdóname, pero sabes que por ahora estoy con alguien, pero también yo te amé. – Maki seguía con su rostro sobre las piernas de Nico.

-Pero Nico, ¿qué te paso? – Preguntaba Eri.

-No lo sé cuando desperté vi bomberos, mi carro hecho trizas y paramédicos tapándome el rostro. – Respondía Nico.

-Pero dices que sabe dónde está Makoto, dinos ¿Dónde está? – Preguntaba Rin con un poco de preocupación.

-Esta, en las afueras de Akiba, en una bodega abandonada. – Respondía Nico, pronto Maki le dijo eso a Kaito, él se comunicó enseguida con la policía para que buscaran al chico.

Pronto Maki volvió la mirada a las otras chicas, ellas si estaban destrozadas.

-Nodoka. – Un rostro de Mugi desconsolada.

-¿Por qué? – Azusa, muy triste también.

-No, no puede ser, ¡no! – Gritaba Ui.

Maki al ver a las chicas desconsoladas, las abrazo, y así mismo cada una de las musas, de pronto una voz se escuchó en la sala de espera.

-Ui, estas aquí, ¡Ui! – Era Yui quien solo tenía unos cuantos raspones en su cuerpo, pero su rostro también era iluminado con lágrimas.

-Yui, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Preguntaba Ui a su hermana.

-Estaba con Nodoka, salimos para ir en su carro a la casa de Mugi-chan a tomar un poco de té, estuvimos por la tarde en su casa, cuando nos dispusimos a salir, Nodoka, noto que Makoto venia tras nosotras, en ese momento ella quiso cambiar nuestra ruta, de pronto un auto que se había quedado parado a mitad de la calle, nos apareció de pronto y desafortunadamente nos impactamos contra él, momentos después del choque trate de buscar a Nodoka ya que había quedado inconsciente, al mirar al frente la vi abrazando fuerte a otra chica. – Les contaba Yui a las chicas, quienes quedaron impactadas.

-Entonces, así fue como Makoto me mando la foto de un auto en llamas, ¿pero cómo es que chocaron con Nico? – Preguntaba Maki.

-¿Has dicho que Makoto te mando un mensaje del auto de Nico en llamas? – Preguntaba Nozomi un poco preocupada y con una mirada un tanto molesta.

-Si así fue, pero no sabía que el auto era de ella. – Respondía la pelirroja.

-Espera Nozomi, Maki nunca vio el auto de Nico, pero también quiero me diga esta chica él porque de que Makoto las seguía a ellas. – Era Eri, quien trato de entrar en la defensa de Maki.

-Pues francamente no sé porque nos seguía. – Era lo que decía Yui.

-¿Pero cómo es chocaron con Nico? – Preguntaba Hanayo.

En ese momento todas guardaron silencio y Nico hablo.

-¿Será por qué en ese momento le mande un mensaje a Maki? – Hacia la pregunta al aire.

"_¿Un mensaje?" _– Se preguntaba Maki y después se dispuso a hablar.

-Cierto, pero tu mensaje me llego por la mañana, después del mensaje de Makoto. – Respondía Maki.

Todas quedaron impactadas, minutos después un oficial llego al hospital, con el llevaba a Ritsu.

-Ritsu, ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer en la noche? – Era su madre quien la recibía en el hospital.

-No lo sé madre, después de que Mio salía hacer una llamada sentí que algo me golpeo y caí al piso, al despertar me vi así desnuda tirada en un callejón, solo una manta gris. – Era la respuesta de Ritsu a su madre.

-¿Pero te encuentras bien?, ¿No te violaron? – Preguntaba su padre con un poco de preocupación en el rostro.

-No lo sé y no me importa, yo busco a Mio, trate de buscarla enseguida de que me levante, 2 oficiales me vieron me llamaron la atención cuando me vieron caminar con la calle solo con la manta cubriendo mi cuerpo, ellos me subieron a su patrulla y me llevaron a la cárcel, minutos después me pidieron mi identificación, no llevaba nada conmigo, pero les dije que fueran a casa y buscaran ahí, tras 20 minutos pasado, regreso otro oficial a decirme que mi casa hubo un intento de asalto y que si no sabía nada. Fui ahí donde narre esto solo lo que recordaba, me dijeron que buscarían a Mio, yo pedí salir de ahí, me dieron ropa y me trajeron con ellos aquí, esperando saber algo sobre ella. – Respondía Ritsu.

Pronto una muy triste Yui se acercó a ella y darle la noticia de la tarde pero un tanto confusa fue la manera de decirla de Yui ya que la dijo muy a su estilo.

-Ritsu, se Murio, ¡Ristu! – Así era la manera de dar la noticia de Yui.

-¿Cómo?, ¿A qué te refieres Yui? – Se empezó a preocupar Ritsu.

-Era tan joven y no puedo creer que nos haya dejado solas. – Yui con muchas lágrimas confundiendo a Ritsu.

-Yui, No me digas que, ¡¿Mio se murió?! – Decía muy de golpe Ritsu tirándose al piso a llorar.

-Ritsu no seas una tonta me refiero a que se murió. – Decía Yui mirando a Ritsu quien lloraba, mirándola con un rostro de a que boba.

-Entonces, dime ¿Qué paso?, ¿Quién murió?, ¡Dilo! – Era Ritsu que ahora más que confundida se tornaba molesta mirando a su amiga.

-Se fue Nodoka – Yui volvió a llorar tras decir esas palabras, Ritsu al saber la noticia por fin bien, se volvió a tirar a derramar lágrimas.

Las cosas estaban mal, buscaban a Makoto y si no aparecía él, Mio tampoco lo haría…

(Aquí Mio les contara las cosas)

Eran las 12 de la noche cuando trate de comunicarme con Maki, una de sus amigas me había contestado la llamada diciéndome que estaba ocupada mi novia.

Al colgar la llamada trate de mirar las estrellas, esa era una bella noche, hubiera querido pasar la noche con Maki, para ver las estrellas juntas, saben a ella le encanta eso.

La primera vez que salimos nosotras 2 solas fuimos a los videojuegos, fuimos a jugar a las pistas de baile, ella me reto, le gane solo una vez de 15 veces que jugamos, pero yo pienso que esa victoria no cuenta, ya que era la última vez y fingió estar cansada, después de ello, ella me llevo a la playa, me dijo que ahí había hecho una promesa, después fuimos de compras, yo encontré toda una exposición de bajos para zurdos, mire un bajo azul marino era de un brazo muy grueso, su marca era Fender VI (realmente no recuerdo muy bien como es un Fender pero este bajo es de 6 cuerdas y creo fue lanzado en los 60´s, tiene un cierto parecido a otro bajo de la misma marca pero conocido como Fender Jaguar), lo miraba con mucho entusiasmo e ilusión.

_-¿Lo quieres Mio-chan? – Me pregunto ese día Maki._

_-Si tan solo tuviera los 45,000 yenes que cuesta claro que lo compraría – Le dije yo con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Sabes, mi padre cuando yo era pequeña me compro mi piano sabiendo que costaba muchos yenes, y para serte sincera yo tenía la misma mirada que tú en este momento, anda dime si lo quieres, creo que si me alcanza. – Era lo que ella me decía._

_-Pero Maki, es mucho dinero, sé que tú vives en esos lujos, pero yo no, yo quiero ganarme el dinero y gastarlo en algo que crea necesario. – Le respondí yo._

_-Mira haremos esto Mio-chan, yo te compro el bajo y dentro de 5 días me llevas al mirador de Akiba, para que las dos miremos las estrellas juntas, ¿Te gusta mi idea? – En ese momento la vi tan ilusionada mostrándome la pancarta de un especial que habría sobre constelaciones, pero no creía que eso costara 45,000 yenes._

_-No lo sé Maki-chan, creo que gastarías mucho dinero en mí y yo en ti muy poco, así que solo te llevare a dónde quieres ir, pero no quiero el bajo, es mucho dinero. – Era mi respuesta, ella solo me sonrío._

Después de los 5 días la lleve al mirador, estuvimos en la exposición de constelaciones y al salir de ahí Maki me llevo nuevamente aquella tienda, pronto ella me dijo cerrara los ojos y en sus manos llevaba el bajo aquel azul marino.

_-Toma Mio-chan, muchas gracias por el día de hoy. – Ella me miraba sonrojada dándome el bajo que yo quería._

_-Pe… Pe… Pero Maki-chan te dije que no lo hicieras. – Fue lo que le dije ese día._

_-Lo hice porque te quiero Mio-chan, de no ser así nunca lo hubiera comprado. – Ella me respondió así, con una sonrisa en su rostro._

No sé qué pase en este día pero tengo un raro presentimiento de esta noche.

De pronto vi un auto violeta acercándose a la casa de Ritsu, no me parecía nada sospechoso, de pronto sentí una mano sobre mis ojos.

-Adivina quién soy. – Me quede tiesa, era una voz masculina que acechaba mi oído izquierdo, pronto sentí otra mano tomándome de mi cintura y aquella voz se volvió a acercar. - ¡Te he dicho que adivines quien soy, niña zurda! - ¡Makoto!, estoy segura que es ese tipo.

-Sueltame, suéltame, ¡Estupido que me sueltes! – Trate de soltarme – _algo se cayó de mi mano, oh no mi celular. - _ Lo decía en mi mente.

-Camina zurda. – Era su voz diciéndome que caminara, pero donde esta Ritsu.

Trate de pisarlo pero de pronto sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi abdomen y finalmente me desmalle.

(Makoto narra para ustedes señores)

_Una zurda en un auto, en otro, una pelinegra que no sabe que su auto podrá estallar en los próximos minutos, espero que con esto Maki entienda que yo soy el hombre para él, pero me falta desasearme de alguien importante, el señor Nikishino._

Íbamos en camino a la bodega más grande de las afueras de Akiba, conmigo llevaba a una pelinegra y una castaña, la verdad no sé porque las tengo en este auto, de pronto me llego un mensaje.

-_Exploto. – _Genial Yazawa fuera de la partida está muerta.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Maki.

-_ Mientras tú te diviertes, yo me divierto. – _Sonreí, estaba feliz, mate a la mujer que Maki amaba.

En ese momento mire atrás de mi auto, los chicos se querían divertir, así que les di la oportunidad de hacer lo que querían con las chicas, pero se aburrieron pronto, hasta pensar que la chica de pelo castaño estaba muerta y mejor la tiraron desnuda a la calle, bueno le dejaron solo una manta gris, pero la zurda, esa hasta muerta la quiero golpear.

Unos minutos después llegamos a la bodega, la única persona que sabe nuestra ubicación era Yazawa, me alié con ella, según Maki no la ama, pero todo el mundo sabe que sí.

(Aquí acaba Makoto de hablar y regresa Mio.)

Donde es que estaba, no podía mirar nada tenía algo cubriéndome la cara, sentí mi pie mis manos, sentí demasiado frio, creí estar desnuda.

-Con que así se ve el lindo cuerpo de la chica zurda, ¿eh? – Otra vez era el, era su voz.

Trate de hablar no podía, pronto sentí como me quito la prenda con la que me cubría la cara, y estaba atada a una silla, desnuda completamente.

-Ves, cómo mientras alguien llora, alguien más se divierte, chica zurda. – Idiota.

Me tomo del rostro y me comenzó a golpear.

-Esto es por humillarme. – Era el primer golpe directo a mi abdomen.

Pensó su segundo golpe.

-Esto es por meterte en lo que no te importa. – Un golpe dedicado a mi rostro.

El tercero yo lo esperaba pero nuevamente me tomo rostro.

-Te daría el tercer golpe, pero eres demasiado hermosa para salir más herida, que te parece si mejor te beso. – Lo mira fijamente y le sonreí.

-Sabes algo Makoto, das asco. – No tarde en recibir un golpe más, ese fue de nuevo a mi abdomen.

-"Sabes algo Makoto, das asco", dan más asco tu amiga y tú, y todas esas chicas con las que te juntas, asco lo que hacen ustedes, que tus padres no te enseñaron que para procrear necesitas de un hombre. – No lo mire solo tire mi mirada al piso.

-Lo has dicho un hombre no un barbaján como tú y todos tus amigos que me secuestraron, y por su urgida me han desnudado. – Era mi respuesta, y otra vez me volvió a hacer que mi mirada se dirigiera a él.

-Tú y tu amiga nos divirtieron tanto en el camino hacia este lugar, pero no pienses mal, nosotros no nos aprovechamos de ustedes dos, fueron ustedes dos quienes se dieron placer, creo no lo pudiste disfrutar por venir inconsciente igual que ella. – Era la respuesta de un muy sonriente Makoto, trate de buscar a Ritsu por lo dicho por él, pero no la encontré en ningún lado, que habrá pasado, enserio hice eso con Ritsu…

(Adiós Mio, termino su narración.)

El día siguió transcurrió, los policías querían buscar a Makoto hasta por debajo de las piedras, las chicas y los podres de Nodoka, recibieron el cuerpo, los padres de ella solo tenían lágrimas. Por otro lado la mamá y hermanas de Nico se encontraban preocupadas por la salud de ella, el tío de Maki, quien fue el encargado de darle atención a la pelinegra, la mantenía bajo observación completa.

Las chicas estaban al pendiente de lo que pudiera pasar, pero Maki, ella buscaba pistas, quería unir el rompecabezas que Makoto le había dado, para encontrarlo y poder detener sus calamidades.

Entonces fue ahí donde se le ocurrió hablar con Ritsu.

-Ritsu, ¿me puedes llevar a tu casa? – La pelirroja seria le pregunto a la castaña.

-Claro, con todo gusto. – Respondió con toda firmeza Ritsu.

Salieron del hospital, fueron a casa de Ritsu, ya ahí, aún se encontraban policías, tratando de hacer que los vecinos declararan algo de lo que pudieran a ver visto ellos, Maki quiso entender las cosas, en su mente trato de recrear lo sucedido.

De pronto miro en la puerta de la casa de Ritsu y encontró el celular de Mio.

-Ritsu, encontré algo. – Decía la pelirroja entusiasmada.

Al escuchar eso un oficial dejo que eso serviría como evidencia para encontrar a Makoto.

El celular de Maki sonó y contesto.

-Maki ya sabemos dónde está Makoto, tu padre ya va para haya, junto con policías. – Decía Eri.

-¿Cómo fue que lo supieron? – Pregunto Maki.

-Nico acaba de confesarles a los policías la verdad. – Respondió Eri. – Pero ahora te tengo una mala noticia, Nico se ha suicidado. – Una mala noticia dentro de una buena, Maki se quedó tiesa, con el teléfono en el oído, las palabras de Eri la impactaron demasiado. – Maki, ¿Maki? – Eri trato aun de hablar con ella.

En el auto de los policías que se encontraban en la casa de Ritsu se escuchó el radio.

-Auto con placas 5456-HR, cerca de la calle Chuo dori (bueno aquí hago paréntesis, me puse a investigar y bueno Akiba o Akiba-kei es como el diminutivo de Akihabara, que refiere en cierto aspecto a los fans de manga y anime, a los cuales vulgarmente y por lo que entendí de mi investigación viene siendo como que la grosería del ser un tipo friki, los llamados "otakus", como bueno nos llaman a nosotros verdad, esta calle a la que refiero es una de las más importantes de esta ciudad, quiero ir ahí ). – Era la comunicación con ellos. – Parase ser el auto del culpable.- Siguió la comunicación.

Maki seguía sosteniendo su celular pero ya no respondía a Eri que seguía insistiendo, pronto derramo algunas lágrimas.

-"_Esto ha llegado a mucho, ya basta por favor, por Makoto deja de matar a inocentes con tu malditos actos, porque lo haces, suficiente tengo con que tengas a Mio, deja a los demás en paz, pero ya haz que esto pare, ten piedad por favor." – _Maki lo mantenía en sus pensamientos.

Por otro lado el auto que seguían los policías, era efectivamente el auto de Makoto, pero era conducido por otro chico, si efectivamente fue detenido.

El padre Maki y los demás policías llegaron al lugar donde se encontraba Makoto, rápidamente los oficiales comenzaron un operativo para detener al chico, Makoto salió sosteniendo a Mio, mientras le apuntaba con un arma.

-Déjenme ir y la dejo ir. – Era la propuesta del chico a lo cual los oficiales accedieron.

Pronto Makoto soltó a Mio, sabía que si disparaba en ese momento algo podría salir mal a lo cual solo activo una bomba y salió corriendo del lugar hacia el auto morado donde se había llevado a Mio a ese lugar.

Condujo a toda prisa, quería huir de todos, pero también quería acabar con la vida de Maki, sabía que Maki estaría en el hospital de su padre, así que el llego ahí.

-¡¿Qué quieres aquí idiota?! – Era Nozomi gritándole y reclamándole que se fuera de ahí.

-Quítate de mí vista estoy buscando a Maki. – Era lo que respondía.

-No te dejaremos verla. – Esta vez era Honoka.

-Nosotras vamos a defender a capa y espada a nuestra amiga. – Esta ocasión fue Rin.

-Si crees, que la dejaremos sola estas equivocado. – Eri hablando contra el chico.

-No importa si eso nos cuesta la vida. – Umi con mucha determinación.

-Aun si estuviera aquí o no nosotros la apoyaremos. – Era Honoya.

-Así que lárgate de aquí, no tienes suficiente con haber matado a Nodoka y hacer que Nico te tuviera el miedo suficiente como para causar su suicidio. – Era Kotori quien reprocho las acciones del chico.

-Así que murieron dos, no lo sabía, gracias por la información. – Comento el chico con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Al poco tiempo Maki iba de regreso junto con Ritsu y los oficiales que estaban en su casa, Maki iba solo para poder ver el rostro de Nico por última vez, al percatarse de ello Makoto apunto hacia Maki, Kaito corrió al darse cuenta de la acción del chico y lo quiso detener, antes de que pudiera intervenir Kaito un balazo se escuchó. El silencio se apodero del hospital, Maki cayo, Ritsu también, Eri corrió hacia Ritsu, Nozomi hacia Maki, Kaito forcejeo con Makoto por unos instantes hasta que un segundo balazo se escuchó.

Silencio total en el hospital, eso sí gente muy impactada, las sirenas la policía se lograban escuchar, los oficiales que se encontraban ahí, auxiliaron a los involucrados en ese hecho, Ritsu no pudo más solo abrazo a Maki.

-Maki, un favor, nunca dejes sola a Mio-chan. – Cai la que tenía el primer balazo, perdió sangre demasiado rápido, una muerte más por solo una venganza.

Las musas miraron a Maki, Maki solo corrió y fue directo a darle golpes al chico por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?, haz acabado con vidas inocentes te das cuenta de lo que haces por algo que tu iniciaste, no puede creer que no tengas valores, cuando te conocí, pensé que eras alguien diferente y no, y no la basura que veo en estos momentos, ahora me arrepiento de amarte, te metiste con las chicas equivocadas, y aunque pudiste matar a una, la que en considerando la situación siempre te amo de verdad, no pudiste hacerlo con tus manos, necesitaste de otros inocentes para hacer tu malvadas cosas, eres un maldito Makoto, y hoy y para siempre te voy a mal decir, ¡vete al infierno maldito idiota!. – Una desesperada Maki, que solo podía seguir llorando y golpeando al chico, estaba fuera de control.

Pronto Eri la tomo y la hizo que se tranquilizara.

-Basta Maki, no tienes que maldecirlo, suficiente tiene con morir ahora, porque él también está herido, deja de golpearlo, es mejor que lo dejes así, de todas maneras, con maldecirlo nunca regresara las vidas que se llevó. – Eri la miro y posteriormente le mostro una pequeña sonrisa, pero un tanto triste.

-Piensa en que Nico, esta chica que te defendió, y la que salvo la vida de Nico en primer instante, estarán un mejor lugar donde el no podrá estar, y no te preocupes porque en algunos años más, estaremos ahí cerca de ellas, y la promesa que se le hizo a Nico la podremos cumplir en aquella eternidad. – Nozomi dirigiéndose a Maki quien solo se tiro al hombro de Eri y comenzó a llorar.

Makoto murió instantes después, llegaron los otros oficiales, el padre de Maki la llego a abrazar, Mio tuvo que ser atendida por los golpes que había recibido de Makoto, Maki la fue a ver, Mio fue enterada por Maki de las muertes que origino Makoto.

Los días pasaron, un par de meses para ser precisos, y el año nuevo estaba a punto de empezar, todas las chicas se encontraron en el templo de Akiba en el festival de fin de año.

Las primeras en llegar fueron Rin, Honoka y Hanayo, pronto se aproximaron Umi y Kotori tomadas de la mano.

-No me digan que ustedes también, al final de cuentas… - Rin se quedó muy sonriente a verlas juntas.

-Si Kotori y yo hace un par de semanas que comenzamos a salir, esperemos que nuestra relación dure. – Sonrío Umi.

Pronto llegarían Eri y Nozomi, más tarde las chicas Hirasawa estarían ahí, Tsumugui y Azusa llegaron, y por ultimo Mio y Maki también tomadas de la mano.

Todas las chicas caminaron entre la gente, se sonreían todas una con la otra, y fueron a pedir cada quien su deseo.

_-"Que este año no repruebe por favor, quiero poder seguir adelante con mis estudios." – El deseo de Honoka._

_-"Deseo que este año pueda cumplir mis sueños" – El deseo de Rin_

_-"Que pueda terminar mis estudios sin ningún problema"- El deseo de Eri._

_-"Que este año me llegue otra solicitud para mostrar mis diseños en otro país." – El deseo de Kotori._

_-"Que no le llegue nada a Kotori yo quiero poder verla y estar con ella." – El desea algo egoísta de Umi._

_-"Que pueda seguir mis pasos como idol." – El deseo de Hanayo._

_-"Que este año, se de prosperidad para todas, que tengamos lo que deseemos en verdad, que no nos ocurran cosas malas, y que podamos cumplir con esas promesas que tal vez creemos no poder cumplir." – El deseo de Nozomi._

_-"Que este año pueda comer más y que Honoka este bien." – El deseo de Yui._

_-"Que mi hermana se tome enserio la universidad." – El deseo de Yui._

_-"Que no olvidemos a las personas que queremos, que siempre se queden en nuestro corazón". – El deseo de azusa._

_-"Este año que viene llegue la calma a nuestras vidas, después de la tormenta que nos vino, que las chicas estén bien, te pido porque nos acepte el padre Maki y así también mis padres, que entiendan que nos amamos." – El deseo de Mio._

_-"Que Nico este en un buen lugar, pido también las fuerzas para poderme oponer a nuevas adversidades que puedan llegar, que pueda cumplir aquellas promesas, y que nunca me aleje de Mio, porque esto que siento es un tan suave y esponjoso amor a ella." – El deseo de Maki._

Al terminar de ello todas comenzaron a retirarse Mio y Maki se quedaron hablando de lo bueno, reían una con la otra, y al final se besaron.

-Maki-chan, hurra te amo. – Mio refiriéndose a la canción de Maki, le susurro en el oído.

-No, no así no es Mio-chan, es así. – Maki se separó de ella y se dispuso a gritar. – ¡Mio-chan esto es como un tan suave y esponjoso hurra te amo! – Mio la volvió a abrazar y se besaron por segunda vez.

_**Ódienme este el fin.**_

* * *

><p><strong>De nuevo les pido disculpas por la tardanza y HASTA LUEGO...<br>**


End file.
